Raid on Rotterdam/Transcript
Day 1 Introduction Germany launches Fall Gelb, an ambitious plan for the invasion of Western Europe. Using circumstantial evidence of Allied collusion as a casus belli, the German army invades the Netherlands. The massive assault force in spearheaded by elite German paratroopers. Allied forces prepare defences against an unpredictable attacker. GRAND OPERATION RAID ON ROTTERDAM Germany Briefing German Officer: With the Dutch conspiring against us we have no choice but to invade. Germany must be protected. Paratroopers are to use explosives to destroy the artillery batteries near Rotterdam. The main assault will follow. It must succeed. Outcomes Victory (All Objectives destroyed) German Officer: Our paratroopers destroyed every single enemy gun. The main airlift can now proceed undeterred. Today we have demonstrated that a properly planned assault is not just a viable strategy, it's a superior one. Rotterdam will fall. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY EXTENDED ROUND TIME Defeat (1-3 Objectives destroyed) German Officer: A dismal performance. Much of the enemy artillery survived. But our orders to take Rotterdam still stand. We will have to do so with less troops and supplies, but we must push on. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Major Defeat (No Objectives destroyed) German Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS United Kingdom Briefing British Officer: The German army is attacking all along the Dutch border, violating Holland's neutrality. We expect their paratroopers to go after our heavy artillery in preparation for a large scale assault. Protect our cannons. Without them, there is nothing to deny Jerry safe landing zones. Outcomes Victory (No Objectives destroyed) British Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Minor Victory (1-3 Objectives destroyed) British Officer: Our surviving artillery should be enough to seriously hinder Jerry's landing attempts. They will have less troops to send into the assault, and that is fortunate for us. A fierce battle awaits, and we must prevail. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat (All Objectives destroyed) British Officer: It's a bloody catastrophe. We've lost all our heavy artillery and have nothing to bombard the German landing zones with. Emboldened by this success, we can expect the Germans to begin their full assault soon. God help us all. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY EXTENDED ROUND TIME Day 2 Introduction After attempting to eliminate enemy artillery in the region, German forces break through to the city of Rotterdam. Allied defences are in place. They will fight for every street and intersection. The battle will not be easy. German forces must be completely repulsed or the city of Rotterdam will be lost. Germany Briefings Victory on Day 1 :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Our operational success yesterday was spectacular. We've rewritten the rules of warfare. Today we shall rewrite them yet again. Our troops will storm the city center and secure it block by block. The Dutch will pay a steep price for their deceit. German Officer: The main assault on Rotterdam has now begun. We will have more troops but trust not in numbers. Trust in your will to fight. The enemy has prepared a defense in depth. We must rout them sector by sector. Do not stop until the city is cleared. Defeat on Day 1 German Officer: Our airlift has been severely hampered by the constant enemy barrage. But the attack on Rotterdam must proceed as planned. Move cautiously as one, securing the city block-by-block, and the city will fall. Major Defeat on Day 1 Victory :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Rotterdam is ours. But the enemy refuses to admit defeat. We have issued an ultimatum for their unconditional surrender. Some say the Luftwaffe should make an example of the stubborn Allies. Regardless of what happens, this operation will end soon. German Officer: We've routed the Allied defenders and driven them underground. We have issued an ultimatum, demanding an unconditional surrender. However our patience runs thin. They must capitulate, or be destroyed. Their time is running out. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY REDUCED VEHICLE RESPAWN DELAY Defeat :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Our inability to secure Rotterdam is cause for shame. A massive bombing raid is being prepared, and an ultimatum has been sent to the Allies. Surrender or be destroyed. This battle ends now. German Officer: The Allied resistance proved stronger than expected. We have withdrawn from Rotterdam. High command wants the operation concluded. A massive air raid has been ordered on the city centre. It will break what resistance is left. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 1 Minor Victory on Day 1 British Officer: With most of our cannons still in action, Jerry had severe difficulties in landing its entire assault force. This has given us enough time to set up a proper defense. We shall fight the Germans sector by sector, only giving ground when all other options are exhausted. Defeat on Day 1 :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: Our surviving artillery had little success in disrupting the German airlift. We now face their main attack on the streets of Rotterdam. Hold each city block for as long as possible before falling back. We shall crush Jerry's hope of an easy victory. British Officer: With our artillery destroyed, we were unable to stop the massive German airlift. Their forces now race toward the city center. Our defenses are all that stand between them and the fall of Rotterdam. We shall fight street by street, house by house. All is not yet lost. Victory :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: We have achieved the impossible in defending this city against insurmountable odds. But with reinforcements and equipment in short supply, Rotterdam will have to be surrendered eventually. Thanks to the great sacrifices we have made, we are now negotiating that surrender from a position of power. British Officer: We have shown our qualities against the armed might of Germany. They were unable to take Rotterdam, and instead they have lain siege to the city. Ultimately, this is a battle we cannot win, and the terms of this surrender are being discussed. The suffering of the civilian population must end. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: The German assault was vicious enough to force us underground, and Rotterdam is now a city under siege. We cannot hold out forever though, and negotiations for the surrender of the city are currently ongoing. The sacrifices we have made will not have been in vain. British Officer: The enemy assault has forced our troops underground, but we still refuse to give up the city. The Germans have given us an ultimatum and negotiations are underway for the surrender of Rotterdam. Rest assured that we will not strike our colors until we have satisfactory terms. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY REDUCED VEHICLE RESPAWN DELAY Day 3 Introduction Unable to secure an early victory in Rotterdam, German forces encircle the city. An ultimatum is issued to the Allied defenders: Surrender, or face total annihilation by air. Negotiations are still underway when the Luftwaffe rains hell from the sky. German bombers pummel the city, turning it into a blazing inferno. Germany Briefings Victory on Day 2 German Officer: It is unclear why the Luftwaffe saw it necessary to bomb Rotterdam. We already had the city under control. This ill-advised mission has set us back. The enemy was close to breaking. Now they counterattack, resolved to fight. Secure the city. Defeat on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Our patience with the negotiators wore thin. We let our bombers speak for us instead. Now the city centre burns. The enemy garrison has been forced out of hiding. Exposed, they can now be destroyed. German Officer: Our inability to secure Rotterdam has been remedied with a bombing raid. The heart of Rotterdam burns, balancing the scales once again. Meet the enemy in the streets and drive them back. Do not stop until we rid them from the city. Victory German Officer: All resistance in Rotterdam has ended. The city is ours. Soon, all of Holland will surrender. Our conquest of the Low Countries will be complete. Enjoy our victory, tomorrow brings new battles. Defeat German Officer: Our inability to secure Rotterdam is embarrassing. But our failure today changes little. The Luftwaffe has succeeded where we couldn't. Threatened with further bombings, the Dutch government has chosen to surrender. Holland is secure. Draw German Officer: Today, we shall end this embarrassing impasse. Today, Rotterdam will fall and we shall accomplish our objective. Today, we will defeat our enemy. How this day ends will decide the fate of Holland. United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: Our overtures to end hostilities were met with a craven betrayal of trust. This enemy cannot be reasoned with. We must let out weapons speak for us. Jerry will not give ground willingly. But he shall give ground nonetheless. British Officer Our terms for surrender were answered with German bombs. The destruction of the city center is a despicable act that will not go unpunished. We have orders to counterattack, and that is exactly what we will do, liberating Rotterdam from Jerry's presence. Defeat on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: The Germans used the negotiations to launch a surprise bombardment of Rotterdam. The city centre burns - as does our determination to drive out these invaders once and for all. We shall take the fight to them, clearing them out until Rotterdam is free once again. British Officer: The German bombing has ended our negotiation and served only to strengthen our resolve. They will not expect us to counterattack. And so that is exactly what we shall do, fighting until we've ousted them completely. Give them no quarter. Victory British Officer: An extraordinary victory. The Germans threw all their might against us, and still we prevailed. Unfortunately, threatened with further bombings, the Dutch have decided to surrender. Their government and Royal Family are being evacuated to England. One day they will return. Defeat British Officer: The massive German assault and bombing of Rotterdam completely overwhelmed our defenses. With the loss of the city the Dutch have decided to surrender. Our efforts now turn to evacuating their government and Royal Family. We will carry on their fight. Draw British Officer: The battle of Rotterdam has stalled. We hold the city, but have failed to completely oust the enemy. Supplies are running low and there will be no more reinforcements. I know you are weary and that you've already proven yourselves many times over. Still, we must attack. Day 4 Introduction :One of the following screens is displayed at random. Sustained fighting has exacted a toll on both sides. Remaining forces prepare to fight FINAL STAND This war of attrition has taken its toll on both sides. The Germans and the Allies get ready for FINAL STAND Germany Briefings :Briefing quotes identical to Draw on Day 3 Outcomes :Victory / Defeat quotes identical to Day 3 United Kingdom Briefings :Briefing quotes identical to Draw on Day 3 Outcomes :Victory / Defeat quotes identical to Day 3 Category:Transcripts of Battlefield V